Rise of Avalon
by CrystalPinkSakura
Summary: A very unique romance fic... :)
1. Chapter 1

Hey, all! I would like you to read this fic of mine if it is okay! Please, please, please? All of that aside, here is my fic.  
  
Rise of Avalon  
  
By:  
  
CrystalPinkTorchic  
  
Chapter One- Things Not Known  
  
The boy looked up into the sky. It was a crisp and clear day, with the bright golden sun bathing the green grass below in rays of nourishing light. A slight breeze flitted through the air, crisp and clear with only a tiny hint of cold about it. This boy looked up at the perfect day and hated it. He disliked the simple perfection that nature had seen fit to bestow this day with. It was a simple perfection missing from his own life. Others would look at this day and store it away forever in their memories. They would mayhaps play with whatever Pokemon they owned, bond with their families, mayhaps cement a new romance for themselves. Whatever the case was, some people in this world would do things today they would forever commit to their memories. It would be just one of many treasured keepsakes they would come back to visit over the years, delighting in the simple joy that they had experienced today. They would have a memory of this day forever and ever.  
  
That very thought caused tears to flow down his eyes. The facade of eternal happiness that his sparkling brown eyes and childish face presented was broken in an instance as the salty tears flowed down his face. It was so sad, so frustrating, so... unfair that those people would have a veritable bank of memories to draw on over the years and think about in the future. Meanwhile, he would have very few if any memories to laugh at. He would not be able to renember things that had happened before the age of 19. His first romance, the elation he felt when he caught his first Pokemon, all of that was forgotten of him, seemingly forever. For you see, this young boy was an amnesiac. Any memories he had prior to three months ago had been wiped away from his memory. They had forever been cast away, lost to him for the moment. The only thing he was left with was a Pokeball containing a Eevee.  
  
The Eevee was a kawaii-looking Pokemon, in all honesty. It walked on four legs, with skin that looked to be a very light tan. Extremely pointy ears poked out of its head, making it look even more cute. Its eyes were a deep black, an engaging and happy one that mirrored his own. A short and handsome white mane hung around the creature's neck. Its cry was a melodious and high-pitched one. The Eevee was the boy's only companion, and his favourite one at that. Often, he would find himself gazing at the creature, thinking to himself about how maybe this Eevee could hold the key to his past. It certainly did seem to hide some mystery behind its cute little black eyes. At the thought of unlocking the key to his past, the young man thought of a few things. He thought of the earliest memory he could ever conjure up from the depths of his mind. In his mind, mental pictures of that scene appeared as he renembered just exactly what had happened on that day. The boy almost felt like he was perfectly reliving that scene, so vivid was his memory of that scene.  
  
He had awoken in a bed, snug under a comforter and lying on an extremely comfortable mattress. The boy renembered feeling a very painful headache that had nearly drove him to tears with the stinging pain. His very head throbbed with pain even as he tried to sit up on the bed. The boy had then proceeded to glance about the room, taking in the simple and natural beauty. The bedframe was an oaken wood, with a green-pink sheet covering his body. At the side of the bed sat a table stand, upon which an alarm clock shaped liked the orb-shaped Voltorb lay. A dresser lay at the far end of the room, presumably storing a variety of clothing. There was a desk on the right side of the room, somewhat close to the bed. Lastly, a bookshelf stored with volumes upon volumes of books lay next to that bad. On the opposite side of the bed was a window, letting golden sunlight shine in.  
  
It was a very awkward-looking room, thought the boy, even as he felt a slight pain in his skull. He had glanced to the right of him, also only now noticing a second orb-shaped object on the table. It was divided into two halves, bisected around its middle area. The upper half was coloured a dark red that could be construed as pink, while the white colour on the bottom was a dull shade. In the center, at the front, there was a small glass section on the line. Curious as to what exactly lay within the sphere or what its purpose was, he extended his long-fingered and thin hand, gently rapping the top. There was a sudden flash of light that erupted from the glass section, a beam of red energy that soon formed into the outline of his Eevee, a bright representation of the actual creature. In the blink of an eye, the red shape soon became a living and breathing Eevee. The item he had found on the table was none other than a Pokeball, an item used to store Pokemon caught by trainers. However, he had experienced a very powerful blow to the head that had required several bandages to be wrapped around his head. It had also caused an extreme case of amnesia, making him even forget about what exactly a Pokemon was and what role they played in this world. As such, he was surprised and shocked to see a strange creature erupt from this mysterious sphere.  
  
The thin and brown-haired boy watched as the Eevee took form from the Pokeball, appearing on the side table. Confused, the Normal-type Pokemon took a few minutes to look about, taking in its surroundings. A look of surprise and confusion appeared on the Pokemon's face for a few minutes. That came to a stop, however, when it laid eyes on the young and confused boy in the bed. It let out a squeak of delight, gracefully leaping from the bedstand in quick motion onto his legs. Letting out cries of happiness, the creature joyously cried out as it tried to nuzzle the boy's legs. Locked in that Pokeball for several hours, the creature was finally happy to be let out by its master. It was ecstatic, for lack of a better word, and was showing its love and affection. But the young and effeminate-looking boy was shocked at the scene. He had forgotten what a Pokemon was, so seeing this strange creature expressing happiness and joy was more than a bit shocking. It drove him to scream for help at the top of his lungs.  
  
He continously screamed, calling for help. The Eevee was frightened by the screaming of its master, and leapt off the bed. Shocked and terrified, it ran to the other side of the room, cowering in the corner. The screaming continued for a few minutes until the room's door, made of hard pine wood, opened and an old woman walked in. She looked tall, yet she was bent over double with old age. Her skin was wrinkled with old age, and her hair was a streak of white that came as one advanced in years. A pine walking stick was in her hands, and she wore a shawl about her head. A pair of loose tan shorts and a striped shirt hung over her thin frame, looking awkward. Her eyes were a dignified grey. Closing the door behind her in a slow motion, she surveyed the room with an air of imperiousness about her. Her eyes settled on the cowering Eevee and the boy, who by now had stopped screaming and was now gazing at the Eevee with a look of mixed curiosity and fear on his face. With an annoyed and angered expression on her face, she turned toward the boy.  
  
In a voice that was laced with the same emotions her face showed, she spoke. " What is going on here, boy? Why are you screaming your head off?! "  
  
The boy spoke, in a gentle voice with a high pitch of fear to it. Pointing to the Eevee in the counter as he spoke, he uttered his words. " T-that thing... came out of that ball... and started nuzzling my legs! "  
  
The old woman groaned, gazing at the bandages that covered the boy's head wound... Could he really have suffered that much damage to his brain?, she thought. Enough so that he did not renember what Pokemon where? After all, the doctor in town who had treated his injuries had noted that the wound was quite deep. Even though it had been at the town's Pokemon hospital, they had still managed to treat the wound somehow. Nonetheless, they had noted that the blow to the head would have quite an effect on his memory. Even though they were Pokemon doctors and not those skilled in the medical arts of treating humans, it was still something that was plain to see for most of them. As such, they had warned the old woman and man who had agreed to take care of him while he recuperated that he would suffer a large memory loss for quite a while. They would have to be supportive of him as he tried to work out the enigma that was now his life prior to this very day. They would have to help him as he recovered in this little, out-of-the- way town near a forest.  
  
The warnings of the doctors had let the elderly couple know that they would have to deal with a young boy who would be going through a shocking and horrible experience. It would be like he was starting his life over again, with all of the joy and happiness from his years of existence gone for a time and seemingly never to return. It would be a quite shocking experience, and they would need to be able to help him deal with it when he came to. He had lain in a coma for a few short days, only awakening now. The old woman had heard the unfamiliar call as her husband lay asleep. Figuring it correctly to be the voice of the awakening boy, she had come towards that room having expected this cry of shock and horror. She would have expected him to be wondering about just where exactly he was and what was going on here, but she was instead surprised to see him cowering before a little Eevee she knew that he had carried. Her mind was sharp, and she had quickly arrived at the conclusion that maybe he had even forgotten what Pokemon were.  
  
Her sharp tone owed to the fact that the cry had upset her as she was watching her favourite game show on the TV. It had caught her by surprise and left her mildly annoyed. In that firm tone, she spoke. " What thing?! Don't you know that that is a Pokemon? "  
  
A look of surprise crossed his face at the mention of the name.  
  
" Pokemon? What is a Pokemon? For that matter, who are you and where am I?! " He had only thought of those things now, scared out of his wits and all by the benign Eevee.  
  
An expression of sadness and sympathy now appeared on the face of the old woman. She groaned. It was just as she had suspected. The extremely painful blow had caused a severe case of amnesia, enough so that he had even forgotten what Pokemon were. He had forgotten entirely about the species of creatures. There were a wide variety of them. Some of them could take to the sky and fly with the greatest of practiced ease, while others took to the water and utilized it as their native habitat. Still others lived on land, but all could utilize a wide variety of elemental powers. Some could exhale bursts of flame, while others could use water as a weapon. Still more were skilled in hand to hand combat. Others used a variety of strange techniques in combat, but it was all clear that they were very gifted.  
  
These creatures coexisted peacefully in their simple ways of life. Whilst the humans were building and building, increasing the culture and technology of their civilization and bettering it, the Pokemon lived peacefully in nature. Their lives were soon disrupted, however, by the humans. They had noticed the Pokemon and their special powers, observing them secretly in the depths of nature. Finally, they had decided to use Pokemon in a very twisted game. They would capture Pokemon for themselves using certain tools and pit them in combat against other captured Pokemon. The battles would be for their own personal fun and status in life. Trainers would travel across the land, capturing more Pokemon and pitting them in combat against the trainers of the Pokemon Gyms that lay in their area. Should they win, they would recieve a badge as proof of their victory. In each region, they would have to win 8 badges from the respective Gyms of their area. Once they had 8 badges, they could participate in the Pokemon League competition taking place in their region. Here, the best of the best would battle it out to determine who was League Champion for the year. There were four regions in which these competitions took place. Namely the forested lands of Johto, the advanced region of Kanto, the paradisical Orange Islands, and the varied region of Houen.  
  
To not know what Pokemon were, in a world where children were raised to know the meaning, was something surprising. It was also depressing. No one wanted to be deprived of that indescribable joy one felt when being around these mysterious creatures. And this boy was now deprived of it, to actually think that he did not know what Pokemon were! A feeling of pity rose up in the old woman's soul. With a much more gentle tone, she asked the amnesiac boy a question, to test how deep his memory loss went. " Do you know where you are? Do you know a thing about this world? "  
  
The boy, a look of honest confusion on his face, spoke. " I... can not renember a thing. "  
  
More pity arose in the old woman's soul. Here was a boy who knew nothing of his world, the very thing that he existed in. It was shocking and yet sad at the same time, enough to make her almost cry. Yet she held back her emotions, sighing. " Look, I know you need some help. I really feel sorry for you... I'll go get my husband. He can explain everything you need to know about the Pokemon world. In the mean time, apologize to that poor Pokemon. You scared the little creature out of his wits. " She exited the room, calling for her husband to wake up. The boy was left to stare at the Eevee, still cowering in the counter. As confused and injured as he was, he still realized how horrible he had been towards the little creature. In retrospect, it was only trying to show its supposed love for him, even though he did not know where it came from. He turned towards the cowering creature and spoke.  
  
" Um... I am sorry. Please forgive me. I really did not mean to hurt you. "  
  
There was a silence in the room. Then, the Eevee let out a squeal of joy, bounding towards its amnesiac owner with a smile.  
  
**************************  
  
The boy smiled at that last part, drying his tears. He had commited to memory what had happened that day, and he even knew what had happened after. Under the old man's guidance, he had relearnt basic knowledge about this world. In addition to that, he had also learnt some other interesting information about Pokemon. That man, Masato Samejima, had once been a good trainer before old age overtook him. He knew a lot about the creatures that were Pokemon, and did not hesitate to share what he knew with the boy. Speaking of that one, the boy had also given himself a new name to replace the one he had lost so many months ago after the accident. That name was Feyan, after the name of a character in one of the novels within the bookshelves of the Samejimas. They were extremely well-read, and Feyan had likewise developed a liking for the books. One of his favourites was a legend titled Avalon.  
  
Based on an old fairy tale, the book talked of a world where the mundane humans and the extraordinary legendary beings known as Pokemon met. It was clearly based off of an ancient tale. Upon this world, there lay a paradise in the sky where these two races lived in a perfect utopian life. On the ground, the world was in turmoil as the humans enslaved the Pokemon for their own whims. They were left to a tormentous life because they were the impure, those who practiced things of sin and evil. The humans and Pokemon in the sky, however, had proven themselves worthy of this land called Avalon. It had only been erected by the power of an item called the Fairy Monolith. However, its key seemed to lie only in the souls of two who would unite themselves and reveal the key. These two were reborn every generation to keep unlocking the key and creating paradise, or so the legend said. But they would only find the key in their love. The complex and long tale was his favourite, for a strange reason.  
  
He sighed, arising to his feet. The sun had set in the sky, so long was his renemberance. The injury had healed, but his memory still had a gaping hole in it. With a groan, he turned and headed back towards town.  
  
********************  
  
It was the dead of night, and all were asleep. No one was concious to see a meteor fall in the sky, away from the village that lay in the heart of Kanto, away from Vermillion City. Continuing its descent, it landed all the way in Johto, within the confines of Mt. Silver...  
  
END Chapter One  
  
Well? What do you think?! Too confusing? 


	2. Chapter 2

Aww, no replies?! Come on, please, please, please! I do not want to beg, but... eh. Please?!  
  
Rise of Avalon  
  
By:  
  
CrystalPinkTorchic  
  
Chapter Two- Sigils and Meteors  
  
There were no words that could best sum up the fear flowing through the mind and body of the young boy. Five pursuers had been dogging him through the forest for the last hour, when the sun had just been setting in the sky. Now, the sky was a dark blanket of velver dotted with stars and his pursuers were still on his tail, though he had tried every trick in the book. He had tried calling attention to himself and then hiding when those who chased him came to investigate. Hiding in the bushes, he had expected that trick to work as the hunters appeared to be confounded by his diversion. That was, of course, until one of them had got a flash of inspiration to use his Pokemon in the search. He had summoned forth from the Pokeball a Pokemon called Noctowl. It was a tall and majestic bird, heavy and brown-feathered. A design of upended black triangles dotted its chest, with what looked to be a great white brow of hair atop its eyes.  
  
Those eyes were a light red colour.  
  
The wings were short, yet they proved to be able to support Noctowl in flight when it took to the skies, hovering above its trainers. It descended onto its master's shoulders. The face of all five pursuers were obscured by the shadows of the night and the absence of light in the clearing. The Noctowl's master, dressed in what looked to be a black uniform sporting an unidentifiable symbol like his other four companions, gave commands to the avian Pokemon.  
  
" Noctowl, use Foresight! Target the bushes and anyone in them! " ordered his trainer in a deep, scratchy voice.  
  
Noctowl complied, fixing its stern red eyes on the clumps of grass that were the bushes of the forest. Those red eyes began to glow with a gold color, indicating that the Flying-type Pokemon had found someone or something with its golden sight. The Foresight technique allowed the creature to get what seemed like a psychic lock on their opponent, affording them actually no chance to evade the avian's scratching claws and beating wings. In this case, Noctowl's trainer was planning on using the Foresight technique to discern if the young one they were chasing was hiding in the bushes. If so, they would try and discern just which bush he was hiding in before surprising him and taking him together. Why they were after him was a mystery even they did not know. Their bosses had just ordered them to pursue this person, on the grounds that he was important to their plans. It was all a big mystery, but they were just low-rung grunts who knew little of their superiors and their machinations.  
  
For the handsome pay they recieved, they would have even hunted down the legendary and elusive Legendary Pokemon.  
  
Anyhow, Noctowl was easily able to pinpoint the young boy with little effort. Its golden eyes affixed themselves on his exact location. Truly this creature's powers of psychic and mental perception were of a high excellence. Noctowl gave out a loud cry, indicating that it had found someone in the bushes. The young boy had just figured out the danger of Noctowl's Foresight technique. His mind had been clouded with fear that they would find him and capture him, and now they actually had found him! Fear continued to plague his mind as he rose from the bushes, his shirt and shorts scratched by the bush's thorns. He did a prompt about-face, turning and running away promptly. There was a brief moment of shock and surprise between the five mysterious people, then a moment of realization. Within moments, they wre running full-speed and back on his tail, bounding through the grass and trees.  
  
That had been one of the many tricks tried by the boy in an attempt to divert attention from himself and ultimately escape his pursuers, chasing him with an almost rabid fervor. On and on they plunged through the forest, green leaves and trees rushing by them as if they were on a treadmill. As their chase continued, time passed in the night. It had been late in the night when the chase had led into the forest, and it was already well past midnight. The boy, thin and weak, was by now extremely tired. However, only his fear of those who pursued him kept him on the run. Despite that fear lending energy to his body and speed to his legs, he was still very tired. As such, he was still keen on using his tricks to stay one step ahead of those who pursued him. For example, he had tried a trick of those who were on his tail. Calling forth the Eevee that he owned, he called for the creature to use Sand-Attack. Kicking up what little dirt that lay in the grass, the creature sent it flying into the eyes of the trainers.  
  
However, that soon came to a stop when Noctowl, all the while out of its Pokeball and flying high out of range, dove down to unleash a brutal Fly attack. The Noctowl's powerful flying tackle was enough to knock Eevee over on its side, sending it a couple of feet away. It landed on its side, out cold and easily defeated. Having sustained a brutal injury to its side by the powerful Noctowl's beak and weight, the Eevee was in pain and out cold. Meanwhile, Noctowl's trainer and his friends were only now shaking the sand out of their eyes. By the time their sight had cleared, the young boy was running away again, having recalled Eevee to his Pokeball and making full out for the woods. The boy now needed to make it to a town, any town. In addition to having to find sanctuary from these who were chasing him, he also needed to find medical attention for his Eevee. Both goals were of equal importance, but he would need to accomplish one to get the other one done.  
  
And so he continued on, rushing through the bushes. On and on he ran, his feet tiring out as he pushed his frail body to its limits.  
  
His ever-tireless pursuers closed in behind him, Noctowl acting as their eyes in the sky, if you will. With the Flying-type still in the sky, the five were easily able to keep up the chase. Finally, after hours and hours of the chase and multiple tricks, all of them were tired behind belief as the sun began to rise in the sky. The boy was far too tired to continue. Even his adrenaline and fear did not provide enough steam for him to continue on. However, his luck kicked in for him. He darted out of the forest to come upon a cliff overlooking a small town, a tiny little forest town. Happiness filled his very being. At long last, sanctuary and healing for his Eevee lay before him. However, the downwards path was very steep and rock-filled. Nonetheless, he was still desperate. He was prepared to start down the path when the five trainers from before burst onto the scene. The symbol on their uniforms was a large letter F.  
  
One of them, a black-haired female with blue eyes that twinkled with mischief, laughed as she hurled a Pokeball forward to the ground. " Croconaw, go! " The Pokeball burst open, revealing a heavyset humanoid blue Pokemon with an odd blue-yellow pattern over its body. A shock of red scales covered the back of its head, as it also had a tail. " Croconaw, use the Hydro Pump attack! "  
  
Croconaw complied, opening its mouth to unleash a very powerful high- pressure blast of water that soaked the boy's clothes. The blast was also enough to knock him backwards and down the path. Instead of tumbling down the rocky earth, however, he was tumbling into a dark and endless abyss. The five trainers above him vanished from sight as the laws of physics were bent and broken. He was tumbling forever and ever into the black abyss....  
  
********************  
  
Golden sunlight streamed into the window as Feyan sprung awake. His brown, bright eyes expressed fear and shock all in emotion. All of that coursed through his mind and soul, leaving him an extremely scared person and being. That dream of his had been haunting him for the last few days, increasing in intensity each and every day. Originally, it had been disjointed flickers of that memory, but gradually it had slowly begun to piece itself together into a recognizable sequence of events. It was as if those scenes were reels of film shown out of order, and his brain was slowly putting them together in the correct order. Originally, the visions were out of order and a bit hazy in certain areas. However, they soon were put into place and cleared up as time passed. The intensity of the visions grew and grew, until it finally became clear as it was now. Now, they had been the most clear. Now, Feyan was certain of his conclusion that these dreams were his memories of the few moments before he had lost his memory.  
  
There were a few questions that the dream had left him with, however. Who were those five on his tail and why exactly where they chasing him? Where had the chase begun? Why was he even running towards the forest, towards the place he knew to be the town that he now rested in? All of these questions were ones that would require a lot of thought to answer. For now, all he could do is get up from this bed and go take a shower. Then, after an energizing breakfast, it would be off for a day of fun. Fayen had got a job at the town's PokeMart to pay back the Samejima family for housing him and to buy Pokemon food for his Eevee. Today was a Sunday, however. It was a day where he could relax and cavort about the town for two days, as the town store had someone else to man the counter on the weekends. That left him with a day of fun, to relax about the house reading the book " Legend of Avalon " and maybe engage in a friendly Pokemon battle with the denizens of the town. The best part was that he would have the house to himself for the day. The Samejimas would be visiting one of Masato's friends in town, another retired trainer. The two would be sharing stories the whole day, leaving him with the house to himself.  
  
With a half-smirk on his face, Fayen rose his thin body from the bed, clad in the clothes from the night before. So tired had he been after a day of work and running around that he had just fallen asleep on the bed, pulling the covers over his body as he faded into dreamland. He was just about to pull the sheets back when a searing and terrible pain overtook his right hand. It was pulsating, feeling like a horrible and everlasting burn. On instinct, he grasped his right hand in hopes of quelling the pain. That failed, however, as the pain continued on and on. In his head, a voice echoed suddenly, coming out of nowhere and echoing within his brain. The key lies in your hand... It is your guide.... Follow it.... The meaning of the voice's statement was enigmatic, lost to him. However, he decided to go along with it and take it literally. Unclenching his left hand from his right hand, he gazed at the outer palm. Upon it was a symbol that surprised him. It was a full outline of the Legendary Pokemon Celebi, a fairy-like creature rumored to live on the Johto lands.  
  
The pain had subsided by now, but the shock of the voice still left him confused. What exactly had just happened left him confused. This strange symbol had suddenly appeared on his outer palm, leaving him utterly confused as to what had happened. There had been a brief moment of pain, a voice echoing in his head, and then nothing. But there was still a mark on his hand. A strange mark at that, that had arrived with a burning pain. Even now that throbbing pain was still there, though at a much lesser degree than just a few minutes ago. As he rose from his bed, pulling back the covers, he gazed at his hand and tried to ponder the mystery of the mysterious burn mark, even though it was slowly starting to look more like a tattoo than a burn. Fayen pondered this mystery as he showered in the bathroom, threw his old clothes from last night in the hamper for a wash later, and then put on a new pair of clothes. They were a pair of grey shorts and an old shirt with a strange picture on it. Namely, it was of a creature that looked to be a cross between a fairy-like Pokemon and a Meowth. It was a shirt that he whole-heartedly liked wearing, even if people said things about it.  
  
Fayen exited the room, walked out of it, and entered the living room. It had a wooden table of pine in the middle, a sofa, and a T.V against the wall. A door lay against the far side opening to the outside, with a section to the side that was considered the kitchen. Within that lay a fridge, a sink, and several other assorted items. Entering the kitchen, he promptly seized a glass and a container of milk from the fridge, along with a clear straw. Pouring the milk into the glass and putting the straw in, he strode into the living room and sat down on the couch. Using the remote left on the couch, the 18-year old boy flipped on the television, left on the news channel. Fayen was going to watch it for a few minutes, but something on the news caught his interest and he left it on.  
  
He had caught the program just as it was on a segment about an odd object found on Mt. Silver. The backdrop was of a mountainous area, upon which a large object had smashed into. The whole thing was helter-skelter, but the object could easily be seen. It was a large object, with a symbol that looked familiar. Actually, it was large enough to be seen from there. That happened to be a symbol of a Celebi; the same symbol on his palm! He was shocked, completely shocked, enough that he only heard a fraction of the female reporter's speech. Even then, he would not be able to call it to memory, so great was his shock. Fayen shut off the T.V. in confusion, shaking his head. What was going on here? Something had crashed into the mountain, something like what lay on his hand. At this time, the voice resounded through his head again. The key lies... In your hand... The confusion was annoying, so he figured he would settle this whole thing by thinking about it outside of town.  
  
Running back to his room, he seized Eevee's Pokeball and ran out of the house to go to that area where he could think...  
  
END Chapter Two  
  
Well? 


	3. Chapter 3

If this fic seems a bit too confusing at all, tell me and I will try to clear up any problems you might have.  
  
Rise of Avalon  
  
By:  
  
CrystalPinkTorchic  
  
Chapter Three- Friendly Battles and Thoughts  
  
Fayen sat by himself upon a rock in a grassy field near the town, gazing at the beautiful sunny sky. The golden sunlight seemed to mingle with the soft and fluffy white clouds, creating a beauty only rivaled by those masterpieces of artwork. Even the sky's bluish colour on such a beautiful day like this, which really did not mix well with the fluffy clouds, looked almost as if it were part of a heavenly sea from which the clouds and sunlight had ascended from with almost little effort. Those clouds and the sun also looked like beautiful treasures of the heavens, atleast in the eyes of Fayen. The whole summer day definitely seemed to be contributing to the relaxed nature of the little forest town to make it a seemingly utopian place. And that town below did indeed well fit the ideals of utopia well on this day. Much smaller than the cities like Vermillion and Saffron to the North, the town had only a few influences of technology about it. Those included the refrigirators and televisions owned by most in the town, as well as other needed items such as clocks and the lightbulbs in most room that provided illumination to most homes in the dark. It was true that they had a small power plant out somewhere that helped them, but their world was mostly one of nature and happiness. Their homes were mainly cabins of wood and stone, and the paths outside their home were likewise untamed grass that many felt free to walk barefoot in.  
  
People also were free to let their Pokemon out in the town. Many of the inhabitants of this little hidden retreat owned Pokemon that they had either captured from the forests that surrounded the town or recieved as a gift from relatives far away who somehow had it delivered to the recipients. Either way, they treated their Pokemon with a lot of love and trust, in a way that was better than how people who lived in other towns treated their pet Pokemon. Maybe it was the calming atmosphere that afforded them the calm temperment and easy-going attitude typical of most of the town's inhabitants. Whatever the case might have been, it was clear that love and caring were traits common in most relationships between pet Pokemon and their owners. They did treat them as equals, not as things to be commanded for their own whim. They were a species of their own, not one that was meant to bend to the will of humanity. The town's inhabitants seemed to realize this, and treated their Pokemon like equals. That included letting their own friends that were the Pokemon roam freely about in the sunny and calm day that was today. All of these factors and more made this town seem like a utopia, a land of fairies that he had been given the exteme luck to be able to visit.  
  
Fayen sighed again, as thinking of utopia and fairies made him think about the legend of Avalon. That had been his favourite book. He had even taken his current name from it, simply because it seemed to feel almost right, almost like it was his actual name. The name of Fayen had been that of one who no one thought would be the one to fulfill the prophecy of Avalon. In the legend, Fayen had been one of the characters whom no one had thought would fulfill the prophecy of Avalon. People searching to fulfill this ancient legend had already found the female soul of the equation, who had not been a pretty princess of a kingdom but rather a wanderer who had mixed feelings about the prophecy and was currently searching for a place where she could learn more about a thing called technology, newly introduced into the world of the legend. Eagerly searching for someone who would know about it and enlighten her to the miracles of its seemingly limitless power, she had come across those who sought to fulfill this prophecy. They had found her to be the one who most obviously fit the bill through tests of their own, and told her of it. She had accepted her destiny with a sigh, as the woman had been told that if she refused to help them, humans would never attain true paradise. They had also threatened her with crimes unspeakable in society today, crimes against her body. Such was the attitude of men to women in the legend's world.  
  
Anyhow, Fayen had been one of those who had journeyed to see if he was the other part of the prophecy, the male half. For you see, it was not the romance that interested him so much as his curiosity if he was part of this little prophecy. The ancient writ said that the other soul to be united, the animus or " male ", would have lived on the world for 17 to 19 years before the writ was brought to the knowledge of the populace, which had been the case about some time ago. Since he was about 18, he was eligible to be the prophecy's choice. And so, shouldering a burden and enough supplies for the long trip, Fayen had walked to the Temple of Avalon. Located atop a large mountain known for the fact that it produced deposits of metal from its mines to forge weapons with, a lot of work would be required to reach the top. Even then, it would take a lot to pass the various tests devised by those of Avalon's temple from the prophecy to see just who exactly would be able to step forth and prove themselves to be the one who could give them all paradise. Far better men than he had been rejected, men who looked a lot better than he did with his lightish black eyes and awkwardly cut black hair. Men who looked a whole lot better than he did with his thin frame and physical weakness. Even if he did pass the test, the love would have to be requited by the other. They were not about to force a man on a girl. Quite the opposite of their threats to the chosen girl, but such were the attitudes of Avalon's priests.  
  
The Fayen who came from the story had somehow managed to make his way to the mountain and then proceed to ascend it. Within a few days, he had soon reached the top and become one of the possible choices for the prophecy. He hoped that he would somehow be able to figure out the mystery behind this place and the prophecy of Avalon, as that was all his mind seemed to care about. However, romance might well have fired her arrows, as it came to pass. Both he and the girl fell in love. It was not at all over each other's looks as much as over their personalities that seemed to be the same. Both were in love, as they had talked to each other in secret ever since the start of this whole test. However, it was not that that influenced the choices of the priests, as they still chose someone else apart from him. Someone who seemed to be the right choice.... but in reality, was not. And so Fayen was chosen, revealing the correct choice and making the prophecy a reality. Then did Avalon rise, and then most were happy.  
  
Fayen chuckled as he leaned back, thinking about how that story had ended. Avalon had risen high in the sky, leaving those unworthy of living in the heavenly land down below on the ground and the others to live a happy life high in the sky with their Pokemon as well, which had also existed in this world of legend. It was quite the interesting story that he knew, one of his most favourite stories ever. The tale of romance and high fantasy had appealed to his sensibilities and overall had just been a wonderfully- written tale. It was perfection. He chuckled to himself, as he sometimes wished that the world could have their own Avalon to rise in the skies and create a paradise for the worthy. The world in itself, currently, was kind of like a utopia. However, there were a few problems that still plagued it. One such problem was the problem of crime- and Team Fusion, or as some called it, the Fusion Gang. According to the media, the nightmarish Fusion Gang was a group that had formed when three crime gangs from the regions of Johto, Kanto, and Houen had joined together. They had been Team Rocket, a large crime empire that had once been the main criminal force in the regions of Johto and Kanto as they sought to use Pokemon for their own evil ends. The other two teams had been the Magma and Aqua Gangs, or Team Aqua and Team Magma. The two teams had been on crusades, each seeking the legendary Pokemon of Houen to better the lot of humanity on their lands. Aqua and Magma had been locking horns with each other in their crusades. Somehow, the Aqua and Magma gangs had formed an alliance with each other and with Team Rocket, now commiting high crimes in the Orange Islands and various other places. The world would probably be better if Team Fusion was removed from existence.  
  
But then he chuckled, smiling. The chance of Team Fusion ever being cast away from existence and leaving the world a brighter and happier place was very little, smaller than the chance of the rare and Legendary Pokemon Mew ever being captured. Speaking of Legendary Pokemon, Fayen suddenly realized why exactly he had just come up here. In his ramblings and thoughts about the legend of Avalon and how utopian this world was, he realized that he had come up here to think about the mystery that had presented itself to him. Namely, the fact that the symbol of Celebi had been burned into his outer palm. The other part of it was that the symbol found on the object had been the same as the symbol burned into his right hand. Fayen had assumed that this symbol that had suddenly appeared on his hand had been connected to his past in some way. His past, forgotten forever, might be reclaimed if he discovered the mystery behind this obvious mark on his palm. But the mark, even if it was not part of his past, had a few of its own mysteries to it as well. Why had it burned itself into his hand one night? What had caused it to even appear, for that matter? There were so many questions to the mark and his past, and he figured that he would need some help in figuring them out. Maybe the help of a Pokemon would be needed, for this mystery could involve Pokemon. Removing the Pokeball from his clothes, he threw it down to reveal the eternally cute Eevee.  
  
The cute Pokemon looked up and around, glancing at the grass field. It stared up at its master, joyfully bounding into his lap and letting out squeaks of cuteness and happiness. Fayen chuckled, patting the Eevee on its head. The Pokemon was so joyful and cute that it led one to forget their cares and worries as they absorbed themselves in its eternal happiness. Fayen smiled as he patted the Pokemon, unaware of someone who was walking up the hill. He continued to pat the Pokemon, forgetting his cares and troubles about all of the mysteries that presented themselves to him. Suddenly, from behind him, there came a voice that seemed to be haughty and used to utilizing sarcasm.  
  
" Hey, Fay! Yeah, you! "  
  
Fayen turned around to see the source of the voice from behind. The person behind him was likewise the age of 19, with a yellow-black cap lying atop his head that covered the shock of black hair protruding from his head in one large point. Blue-blackish eyes were set amongst a youngish face, as the teenager behind him was fit for his age. He wore a red shirt and yellow shorts, with shoes that were a cross of those two colours. In his light- skinned hand was a Pokeball, containing what Fayen knew to be a Fire-type Cyndaquil. The boy's name was Daisuke, and he was a trainer in town who liked to battle Fayen on occasions. Or, as he called him, Fay.  
  
Fayen only responded in his gentle voice, but now it had a touch of annoyance to it. " Yes? "  
  
" Let's battle! It's a nice day, and Cyndaquil needs some experience! He's already beaten Eevee three times, but he could still use the workout! " The two regularly pitted Eevee and Cyndaquil against each other in friendly Pokemon battle, though Daisuke was a bit more intense about it than Fayen was. Fayen was more of a thinker, while Daisuke was a man of action. It showed in their battles. Out of five bouts, Cyndaquil had won three and Eevee had won two.  
  
" Well... I suppose. Eevee, are you up to it? " asked a defeated Fayen. Eevee answered by bounding off the rock joyfully, leaping in front of Fayen and getting ready for battle. Fayen just sighed. Now he would have to battle. He expected Cyndaquil to beat Eevee, and then he would have to heal Eevee. While he was concerned about Eevee's welfare, he did want to think about the prophecy.  
  
" That's enough proof for me that we should battle! Go, Cyndaquil! " Daisuke hurled the Pokeball from his right hand to the ground. It exploded open in a bright flash, revealing a bottle-nosed creature with quills of flame bristling from its back. A black stripe ran up and down the middle, bisecting the yellow-coloured skin. In a cheerful voice much like Eevee's, it cried out " Quil! Cynda! "  
  
" Shall we begin? " asked Fayen.  
  
Daisuke smirked. " Of course we will! Cyndaquil, use the Ember attack! " Cyndaquil complied, spitting out three small rockets of flame at Eevee.  
  
" Eevee, Quick Attack! " cried Fayen. Eevee complied, darting left and right as it ran at high speed for a direct and powerful Tackle attack towards Cyndaquil. It closed in, closer, closer, closer...  
  
END Chapter Three  
  
Well?   
Report this 


	4. Chapter 4

Uh... No other readers?! Oh, come on.... I hope that the art of getting readers to read your fic does not boil down to a popularity contest!   
  
Rise of Avalon  
  
By:  
  
CrystalPinkTorchic  
  
Chapter Four- Battles and Faints  
  
Eevee leapt to the left and the right as it closed in for an attack on Cyndaquil. The latter's Ember attack had sped on by as Eevee had leapt to the left and right at the same time, alternating leaps as it skillfully avoided the rockets of flame. They had sped on by, soon fizzling out of existence because of their small size and little power. Cyndaquil looked about in confusion as the young little Pokemon continued to leap to the left and right rapidly like a blur. Confused, Cyndaquil looked about as to where exactly this attacking Eevee was. But he could not discern the location. Wildly leaping to the left and right extremely quickly as he closed in, Eevee was never in one place for long. That meant Eevee, as it closed in for a strong and hard tackle, could not and would not be stopped by a quick jet of flame from the Fire Pokemon's mouth. Eevee finally struck Cyndaquil, slamming hard into its body with a powerful blow. The Fire Pokemon reeled, stumbling backwards as its head throbbed with an extremely painful headache. After its full-on blow, Eevee had leapt off the Fire-type and way, aiming a final small blow at the head. The blow had, though it was pure accident and not very powerful, struck a sensitive spot on the Cyndaquil's head and left it hurting.  
  
Fayen was shocked that his Eevee had resorted to what it seemed were unfair tactics. Afterall, the young creature had aimed a blow at the Fire-type Cyndaquil's head as it had leapt away. It had even struck out at a spot that still had not healed after a Growlithe belonging to another in-town trainer that had been one of Daisuke's opponents had unleashed a powerful Take Down attack on the creature. Since Cyndaquil had been young when battling the four-legged fire creature, and since the battle had taken place in town, Cyndaquil had thus felt the effects of Take Down when the tackle had ended up smacking its young and vulnerable head against a thick beam of wood. The result had left it with a skull injury soon healed by the town's Pokemon Doctor. Then, it had been a scary moment, as young Daisuke feared that his Cyndaquil would pass on and his friend would be gone. For he considered the little Fire-type a friend. Luckily, the doctors were greatly skilled, and they soon treated Cyndaquil's injury. However, it was left with a reminder of that day. That sensitive spot near the front of its skull would forever remain. Pain would be brought on the unfortunate creature if it was ever struck there, a lasting and long throbbing pain. When Fayen had learnt of Eevee's injury, he had told her never to strike that area of the skull when they battled Cyndaquil. Fayen was like that. He was gentle with his Pokemon, but then he never really expected to battle with his Pokemon unless it was required. He was kind to his Pokemon, unlike Daisuke, who was more of a taskmaster. But then his Pokemon had a grudging respect for him, anyway.  
  
Fayen cried out to Eevee. " Eevee, I told you not to ever hit Cyndaquil at that area! " said he in a chiding tone. Eevee cried out back to her master, trying to indicate that it has just been an accident. However, Daisuke settled the matter with one of his atypical boastful and yet foolish remarks.  
  
" Ah, don't worry your head over it, Fay! Cyndaquil can handle a blow like that, right? " Glancing at the Fire-type Pokemon, he was relieved to see that the little kawaii creature had somehow managed to shake off its throbbing headache and was now fully ready for a battle. To prove this, the creature was already crouched for battle again. It looked as if it never had been hit. Clearly there was a bit of truth to Daisuke's boast, as the creature was still standing. It was swaying a bit unsteadily here and there, but was no longer a victim of the headache for the most part.  
  
Daisuke smiled at this. " Good work, Cyndaquil! Now, use a Swift attack! " Cyndaquil smirked, drawing its head backwards. Its body began to glow with a greenish aura and power. The head snapped back forward as Cyndaquil came forth. The aura seperated from the Cyndaquil's being, breaking off into small parts that soon formed into tiny green stars. These stars flew towards Eevee, looking ready to cut it up.  
  
" Dodge! " cried Fayen on instinct, hoping to avoid this seemingly-painful attack. However, as Eevee leapt to the right with a speed natural to it, the stars actually turned to follow the creature. They also began to pick up speed, moving faster and faster. Eevee tried another leap, this one to the left. Again the stars twisted in its direction, picking up speed again. Desperate, it tried a third leap back to the middle. Once more, the stars twisted towards it, yet again picking up speed once more. Eevee tried all sorts of complicated dodges and other moves, the homing stars continued their relentless pursuit. Finally, they plowed into Eevee with a very powerful force that sent Eevee reeling to the ground. It looked to be hurt by the attack, just as much as Cyndaquil had been hurt by the tap on its skull. Lying on its side like that, Eevee clearly looked like it had felt the effects of Swift.  
  
" Eevee! " Fayen cried, thinking that the Pokemon was out cold. He was of course concerned about the injury it had sustained, and knew that he would have to visit the Pokemon Doctor in town after this battle whether he won or lost. But he had this selfish, nagging feeling at the back of his head. It was a thought that maybe, with the battle over and Daisuke soon leaving with boastful words on his lips involving his victory, he could finally think about the mysteries plaguing him. The key to his past life might be discovered today, and only if Daisuke would just go away and leave him alone.  
  
Thusly, it was quite the surprise when Eevee struggled to its feet, wounded but still able to battle Cyndaquil. It looked a bit worn-down and tired, but Cyndaquil was too. Maybe not worn down and tired physically, but the Fire-type looked it. Fayen saw his wounded Eevee, and tried to call for a surrender.  
  
" I surrender! Daisuke, I surrender the match to you! " cried Fayen desperately. Daisuke would clearly see that Eevee was wounded, perhaps a bit too much for the battle to continue. Eevee would require medical attention, not a continuing battle with a very powerful Cyndaquil.  
  
" Come now, Fay! Your Eevee's back on its feet! Besides, the rules say that you can't give up when battling another trainer unless your Pokemon requires medical attention! " cried Daisuke.  
  
" Yes, the rules say that! But Eevee really is wounded! Look! That Swift attack you used caused a lot of pain. Eevee needs medical attention. " cried Fayen. Though Eevee was trying its hardest to look like it could still stand, she was swaying unsteadily a lot more than Cyndaquil had ever done. She did look more injured than Daisuke's Cyndaquil, which had somewhat recovered from an unfortunate tap to the skull earlier.  
  
" They're not really rules, Fay... They're more guidelines than anything... " chuckled Daisuke. " This match will continue, and there is nothing that will stop it, not even the destruction of the world! " Daisuke, like Fayen, tended to get melodramatic at certain instances. That was one of the reasons the two had become friends. While recovering in town, Fayen had met a young boy with a Cyndaquil. That boy had been Daisuke, a brash teenager who had thought to make friends with the amnesiac in town. Being a gentler person than Daisuke, Fayen's personality clashed with that of Daisuke. That soon became a grudging cross between a friendship and a rivalry. Fayen was willing to acknowledge the boy in a polite fashion and talk with him, but he really wanted to just find out the truth about his past life. Daisuke wanted to be a bit more social, and so they had differing personalities that seemed to war against each other. Daisuke was a bit more teasing than Fayen, enough to give him the nickname of Fay simply because he considered his seeming friend's name odd. Fayen was a bit more polite, actually, constantly asking people to forgive him for the smallest of slights. That got annoying on many an occasion, as most of the townspeople could testify.  
  
" Now, use the Smokescreen attack, Cyndaquil! " ordered Daisuke. Cyndaquil complied, retracting the brush of flame that burst from its back like an everpresent geyser. A few minutes later, thick black smoke emitted from these pores and spread about the grassy utopian plain, desecrating it with seeming imperfection and horrible disgusting smoke. The geyser of flame popped back up, but the cloud of smoke still hung over the area.  
  
The attack seemed to have worked. The weak and staggering Eevee now could not see a thing around it due to the obscuring clouds of darkness surrounding it. Confused, it weakly gazed about with every ounce of strength it had, trying to ascertain the Fire-type's location. That failed, however, as the cloud was impenetrable by eyesight.  
  
" Heh... Cyndaquil, use the Flame Ring tactic I taught you! " Leaving Fayen and Eevee confused as to what was going on, Cyndaquil bounded through the smoke. With its sharp eyes, the creature was able to see through the smoke somehow. Eevee's eyes were sharp, but Cyndaquil had been trained to sight any Pokemon in the depths of the darkness spawned by the Smokescreen attack. Cyndaquil bounded towards Eevee's location, in the center of the cloud of smoke. It came to a stop at a distance it felt sufficient enough to perform the Flame Ring tactic. Awkwardly crouching on his side, Cyndaquil began to bound around Eevee in a circle, emitting a small jet of flame from his mouth the whole time. The flame caught on the grass and lit it up, creating a small burning flame that would not provide a threat to anyone nor would speed out of control. If it did, Cyndaquil would kick dirt on it to keep the flame out. Once it had completed a circle, the Fire-type leapt into the ring of flame, in front of Eevee.  
  
" Now, clear the smoke so Fay can see what you've done! " cried Daisuke. Cyndaquil complied, unleashing a powerful jet of flame that divided the clouds of smoke and scattered them. When that was done, Fayen saw the most shocking sight. Cyndaquil had enclosed itself in a ring of flame with Eevee as well.  
  
" You have locked Eevee in a ring of flame! " cried Fayen. " But why? "  
  
" Simple, really. " chuckled Daisuke. " Eevee and Cyndaquil are now locked in a ring of flame. The battle will finish in this little ring. Should Eevee try to get out, he'll be burnt by the flames. That will allow for further attack. Thusly, this whole battle has been won as Eevee will have the disadvantage in this battle. "  
  
Fayen glanced at the battle situation, thinking that he would lose. Like it or not, the battle was not to be his. That was for the better, as after he got Eevee treated, he could come back and think. It was still fairly early in the day, leaving hopefully enough time for him to think of his past. Suddenly, a painful and throbbing pain overtook his right hand. He grasped it, a look of pain overcoming him. The pain was enough to drive him to his kness and leave Daisuke staring in concern at his friend's pain. The pain continued, increasing and increasing until he was driven to a dead faint. Before he fell away into an abyss of darkness and unconciousness, he heard a voice go through his mind, one that was sharp and reprimanding.  
  
Search for the Key... Now...  
  
END Chapter Four  
  
Well?  
Report this 


End file.
